Rp
by Sakura Maidan
Summary: A work in progress. Reviews are much appricated.


Natia couldn't sleep again…she didn't like how things looked, This was the third trip to Yae'din in seven months, if the disarmament talks were working, then why did they have to go back again? Then there was Oriah as a whole… Anytime that woman said something was worthy or good, Natia became suspicious. She looked over to the bed next to her; Dana was fast asleep for a change,

"_Glad to see someone's resting tonight._" Natia thought.

"_I just don't understand why she's doing this now…Oriah has never cared what the Knights or the Order said before…there must be some ulterior motives at work._" She decided while sitting up in her bed.

There were many things on her mind that morning... foremost being their freedom from Paldor ...They spent eighteen years there and now, she finally had a date set to tell Oriah to drop dead. She was both excited and apprehensive. Natia looked over to Dana again, a tiny shaft of starlight danced on her forehead making the crest there shine, Natia smiled, "_The power of the goddess…in the teenager sleeping in the other bed._"

She looked at the digital clock, it read three-thirty one, after taking a final look out their window and watching Yae'din slowly come into the horizon, Natia quickly and quietly slipped back under her covers, so not to wake her sister, closed her eyes and attempted to sleep the remaining four hours to arrival.

Dana opened her eyes and saw her clothes sitting out on the chair near the bathroom.

She smiled, stretched, yawned and scanned,

"_Good morning to you too, Nati…where are you, anyway?_" to her sister.

"_I just finished my shower and I'm getting dressed…Something you should be doing, too._" Natia replied, she stuck her head out the bathroom door and made a face at Dana, snickered, and went back to getting dressed.

"_Yes, mother_" Dana replied. After showering and getting dressed she met Natia at the ship's cafeteria for breakfast. Dana walked to the food recobanator, while Natia found seats she made their standard order,

"Two breakfasts, both with omelets and sausage, one with sweet toast, the other with pancakes, two chocolate mochas and a fruit salad." the food appeared on the counter "Will that be all, miss?" The recobanator asked in an annoyingly mechanical voice.

"No, thank you, I'm fine." She answered while taking the trays, and heading to the table. After finishing their meal they sipped the mochas and talked

"So, why are we going this time, somebody got a hangnail?" Dana asked.

"I was trying to figure that out last night." Natia answered.

"Well, whatever it is, I want to do it and leave." She said and drank the last of her mocha down.

"As do I, but as detestable as we find Yae'din's ruling class…as members of the Guild, this is our job...no matter how much it sucks." Natia finished her mocha and the ship's intercom chimed on;

"Thank you for traveling on Outset. We are now docking in the capital city of Ebane." The intercom shut off after the message.

"_That's our cue sis, let's go_." Natia scanned

"_I'm coming_." Dana followed Natia off the ship and into the city.

The port was bursting with people in all directions, leaving and coming home, buying goods and arguing with vendors and shopkeepers, the girls walked through the city port scanning to each other for privacy.

"_Nati...do you see anybody waiting for us?_"

"_Hmm_..._No one here…since they seem to have forgotten about us, we should wander the city for a change, you in?_" Natia asked with a mischievous grin slowly appearing on her face. Dana grinned as well,

"_I thought you'd never ask, let's hurry...they never let us actually see the city, only the Presidential complex_"

A young man was sitting near a private transport waiting for two young women to arrive; he was told that the two were sisters. The eldest had a mechanical left wing tip, an oddity for a Naolian...

"_Most would have had the wing reattached...unless it was destroyed...damn shame. She would have been only nineteen._"

Varen thought. As he waited he decided to contact his friend Kalent one more time before completely cutting off contact with the Order. He took his bauble off his right wrist and made a Viewscreen.

"Kalent, you bookworm! How are ya?" he said to his friend on the screen, who was readjusting his glasses on his face; after picking them up off the floor. He shook his head and smiled,

"Varen, you are absolutely hopeless." Kalent started,

"I'm fine, no thanks to you...and you know you shouldn't be contacting me or anyone from the order while on Yae'din...you are putting yourself and others at risk, you idiot!" Kalent finished. This was a normal exchange between the two they have been friends for twenty years.

"Hey, it's not my fault Midoran didn't think it was a good idea for you to go on this mission...Lil Kalent may have gotten a boo-boo" Varen said with an evil grin.

"Varen Joralec, when I get my hands on you again, my wrath will be unyielding and escape will be but a memory. And I'm not a bookworm, I'm an autodidact and a bibliophile. Now do your job, you creep. I'll see you at the masked ball, right?"

"Aww, you'd miss me?" Varen joked.

"I'd miss seeing you stand around dateless the whole night!" Kalent laughed.

"Oh you--your not half Naolian, what you are is half dead when I see you next!" Varen warned with a smirk.

"Heh, you're full of it, Varen. I'll see you later."

"I'll see you, Kalent."

"Wait...you know Jenna's got full clearance for pyrotechnics, right? So, you have to come and watch her blow the place to ashes" Kalent said, thinking of the impending mess.

"I'll make a point of being back in time...I'm not going to d--"Varen started

"I know...but you also know how I feel about my friends being in harm's way..." Kalent interrupted...thinking of long-past days.

"Yeah, this is why I took the job of babysitting a couple of Guild girls, rather than trying to join the revolutionaries" Varen said while leaning back on the transport.

"Alright...I have an introduction to alchemy class to teach now, and I'm almost late, Goddess watch over you." Kalent ended the transmission and hurried to his class.

Varen put his bauble back and realizes he'd spent ten minutes talking to Kalent and missed the girls, he cursed under his breath and caught sight of the girls walking out the front gates into the city, he ran up to the and called,

"Excuse me, but you two are supposed to follow me to the presidential estate."

"We were hoping to actually see the city this time, rather than be rushed off to the mansion..." Natia said while walking back with a quite annoyed sigh,

Dana was less polite walking with a scowl she said, "This is complete bull--"

Her sentence was never finished, as Varen lead the way to the transport a large group of pro-war and anti-war protesters broke into rioting, people were rolling on the ground fighting, signs were being used a blunt objects to strike others, and the security force was being held back by some protestors to let the factions continue their fighting. A few of the pro-war agitators noticed the blue patches with a dove holding a olive branch in it's beak on Dana and Natia's right sleeve, signifying their being a part of the peace conference happening that day.

"There they are! They want us vulnerable to the galimorian regime!"

"The galimorians are the real warmongers, why don't you tell the president that!"

Shouted two protestors, one threw an egg, expecting it to hit Dana in the face. A fist caught it mid flight, without breaking the shell, and threw it back at the man, hitting him in his face.

"The saying was; let he who is without sin cast the first stone...not the first jerk with an attitude problem. Toss anything else at these ladies, and I will throw you into the police you are so kindly holding back." Varen said in a threatening tone.

The protestors backed away from the girls and Varen and let him open the door for the girls to enter the waiting vehicle. As they climbed inside, Dana scanned,

"_Wow...I didn't expect him to care about any egg on my face"_

"_Dana, never judge a book by its cover...how many times do I have to remind you of that?" _Natia scanned kindly to her sister.

"_Your right there, but Natia, I really believe Yae'din will attack Galimore soon... Do you really think these talks will do any good?" _Dana asked.

"_I'm afraid that cooler heads prevailing won't happen, but if we sound_

_As though we lack faith it will give excuse to those war-mongering fools to invade Galimore...the order of the day is to bluff, try to believe this is going great, that true progress is being made...no matter how things look." _Natia answered.

"_In other words, I'll just do as you taught me." _Danascanned with a smile.

"_Hm, I wonder what's so funny...Probably none of my concern." _

Varen thought dismissively, going over the plan in his head. He was to find the weapons build up in the presidential complex, and bring back something that could be used as evidence. Where to look was the question on his mind.

Natia looked out the window while the transport took them ever closer to the complex and the mansion came into view, she noticed something strange...workers moving large covered flats with wheels on the bottom being quickly taken out of sight. Worst of all, she smelt fuels, oils, and munitions... The stench of war was thick.

The vehicle came to a stop in the center of the circular drive,Varen and the driver stepped out, and opened the door for the girls.

"Ladies, if you will follow me." Varen pointed to the mansion at the end of the courtyard.

"_Like we have any choice, come Dana_." Natia scanned while stepping out.

"_Oh, joy we're meeting Salem and his son Raien again._" Dana scanned dripping with sarcasm. After they left the transport the driver climbed back inside and drove it to the waiting garage around back. There was nothing aesthetically wrong with the courtyards the front lawn and gardens were beautiful and the fountain at the center of the path was breathtaking, the view was to die for... and that was the problem, the entire population was either brainwashed or silenced into submission by the ruling family. Seven different

Families used to rule Yae'din until the greed they used to take the freedoms of the people away lead each family to believe that they alone should rule, wars broke out again and after a decade of fighting the Parikh family rose victorious, and made themselves kings.

The "presidency" was passed from parent to child and "elections" were just as false, there was never anyone foolish enough to run against them.

The closer they came to the mansion front door the more a strange foreboding crept into their minds, since there was little, if anything they could do

They continued following Varen, Natia broke the silence for a moment,

"I wanted to thank you for what you did back there with the protestors." She said.

"Yes...I've seen eggs caught before they hit someone... Never so gracefully as to keep the shell whole, and then toss it back at the thrower." Dana said with a smile.

Varen was a little embarrassed "It was nothing... Just ... Doing my job."

"Ummm... What's your name, anyway?" Dana asked.

"Yes, you never had the chance to introduce yourself, nor did we, I'm Natia Raikien, and this is Dana Raikien, my sister." Natia said.

"Good to meet you...um, Heh... no name." Dana said.

Varen cursed in his mind. A name! How could he forget? He needed something...then he remembered,

"My name is Machen; it's good to meet both of you." Varen said.

"_Machen? What was his mother thinking?" _Dana scanned

"_Dana, Manners! Don't make fun! ...it's probably a family name." _Natia scolded.

"_True...but it's still silly." _Dana finished.

"Nice to meet you." They both answered.

"_Machen... Sheesh, I almost forgot that name, had I said anything else that would have been a problem once we came back to the mansion." _Varen thought.

Meanwhile inside the mansion in the living room, Salem and Raien sat, discussing the conference that was moments away from starting. Raien looked out the window and saw Natia, along with Dana and Varen, or Machen as they knew him there.

"Ah! Natia has arrived." He said while looking out the window, he caught sight of Dana and said in a much less welcoming tone.

"Oh, I see she bought the child with her, can she go nowhere with out that girl!" Raien said in frustration.

"That is Natia's only sister; she will go nowhere without her, you know this Raien.

If you want any part in Natia's mind or more importantly her heart, you have to accept Dana as part of the deal." Salem said, taking final draw from his cigar. He always enjoyed a good smoke before any large meetings. Rising from his seat, he put the cigar out and called three attendants to take the ashtray, and get rid of the smell.

"Let's be on out way Raien, the girls are on the stairs by now" He said walking towards the door.

"Yes, Father" Raien answered following him to the vestibule to greet Dana and Natia.

"Nati...you know Raien hates me, why does he always annoy you when we visit?"

Dana asked quietly.

"Yes, Dana...I know he hates you. He annoys me because he's an idiot he thinks that you somehow block his male charm or something and if you weren't around I'd suddenly fall in love with him. What he fails to see is that I never liked the little creep, not even when I was a girl, and have been absolutely disgusted with him since the first time he suggested that you were standing between the 'us' he constructed in his mind. I couldn't love anybody that didn't love you, Mal'kai." Natia said with A small smile and a wink, that made Dana laugh just enough for Varen to hear, he chuckled inside.

"_She certainly has Raien's number."_

They entered the mansion and were greeted by Salem and Raien.

"Mr. President, an honor to see you again." They said, Natia and Dana both bowed.

"Dana, Natia, It's good to see you again." Salem nodded and shook their hands.

"It's a pleasure to have your beauty grace this home." Raien said, and kissed the back of Natia's hand.

"_Eww..."_ Natia thought, she smiled politely and wiped her hand on her shirt when he wasn't looking. Raien smiled politely at Dana and said a curt

"Hello, Dana." Dana smiled and replied,

"It's nice to see your working on those manners, Raien."

Natia quickly stepped in to stop the budding conflict.

"Now, Dana...you know that was an accident, Raien never would have sent the car away if he knew you were still in that building... you were so quiet that night, he didn't notice you were gone and when we came back, you were asleep anyway." She put her hand on Dana's left shoulder and scanned,

"_He's a little worm; don't let him get you before we even enter the conference room, Dana...also, nice shot._"

She then gave Dana a tiny squeeze of encouragement. It was no small effort on Dana's part not to laugh. Noticing the tension between his son and Natia's younger sister, Salem motioned for the group to enter the conference room.

There were representatives from Galimore, Monoset, Onixi, and Edan,

A young lieutenant from the Galactic alliance and a Commander Paladin from The Knights on Terra, The girls took their seats on the lower left side of the table, far away from Raien and Salem.

"I need your mind here with me, not on Natia, boy."

He whispered to his son, Raien stewed as he took his seat next to his father at the head.

"Welcome all, Members of the Galimorian government, secretary of state Raika from Monoset, Representative of the Order and Onixi, Fiora Midol..." Fiora winked at the girls, Salem continued" The minister of foreign affairs Pu'rami of Edan, Our members of the Alliance and of the Knights, and last, but certainly not least, our representatives of the Guild and Paldor, Young master Natia Raikien and her disciple, Dana Raikien, I now call this meeting to Order." Salem sat down and the talks began.

"I see you show us courtesy when there are officials from every organization dedicated to the preservation of peace to mediate these talks." The female member of the galimorian envoy stated.

"You galimorians are tampering in affairs that do not concern you!" Raien shouted.

"Now, we came here to talk, let's be adult." Secretary Raika said.

"There was one incident of hostility from Yae'din, which Galimore retaliated against and it was-"Salem was cut off.

"Not sponsored by the state, yes we know the official line. But we also know that you have allowed your 'revolutionaries' as you call then, terrorist for the rest of us, to attack any ship coming to, or heading away from Galimore for the last seven months, let's not even talk about the fact that all these ships are Yae'dinian government issue, Mr. president." Said a male official from Edan.

"Ships can and have been stolen from us, as could be from any one of your governments." Salem said calmly.

"But, seven times in one year, Mr. President? Do you seriously expect us to believe your security is that lax, or that you're just unlucky?" Dana asked.

"Children with no understanding of a situation should refrain from unnecessary interjections." Raien snapped at Dana.

"Are you questioning my disciple's understanding, and my teaching of diplomatic matters, Raien?" Natia asked with narrowed eyes at Raien.

"Not you're teaching of it, Young master, only the child's implementation of your teaching." Salem offered.

"To clarify this for future reference, Mr. President, Raien, my disciple is not new to foreign affairs, I have taught her about matters of state from the time she was truly a young child, and she is now four years ahead of where I was at eighteen in understanding matters of diplomacy, her points are as valid as anyone else's here, I would like the same level of respect shown to her as you would show me." Natia said and sat back in her chair. The commander paladin, who had been quiet for most of the debate, decided to speak...

"I am now going to rephrase the young disciple's question; Yes, other governments have potential problems with security, this is a universal truth but is seems you, Mr. President, have an exceptionally unruly element in your society maintaining control of, not only the terrorist minority of your people but, the average citizen on Yae'din as well, all we ask you today Mr. President... is, why?"

"_Wow... that was a really good question, Nati... the Knights certainly don't kid around, huh?_"

"_No, they like to get things done, unlike the Guild, which thrives on stagnation_."

"_It is why the Knights and the Order have such a good working relationship... we get to the point... now girls, you need to get your heads back into this conference and out of the future._" Fiora scanned to both girls.

"_Alright, Fiora._" They answered.

The conference when on for the rest of the day going into night only stopping twice for forty-five minute lunch and dinner breaks. In all this time only two concessions were made by Salem; they had a problem with security and that terrorism was a problem on Yae'din. Everyone there was exhausted by the constant stonewalling on Raien and Salem's part with evidence mounting from all sides; they staunchly refused to admit to the weapons chase they were suspected of building, there was an argument about the authenticity of photos, Salem sighed and said

"I don't understand how a few obviously digitally altered images can make a group of otherwise intelligent people act like an angry, unthinking mob."

"We resent your accusations of deception on the part of Edan special ops!"

Shouted a male member of the Edanian envoy, as he pounded his fist on the table.

"Shouting at each other will not make these talks go any better, or faster, for anyone. This is supposed to be a coming together of the minds, not a fistfight!" Said foreign minister Pu'rami, while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"An angry mod is not what we have here, Mr. President, the representatives were met with angry mobs when we arrived this morning." Fiora said, before taking a drink of water. The alliance lieutenant was about to speak when she glanced at the clock it was

Ten forty-five...fifteen hours since they arrived, it was time for sleep, or things would surely dissolve into meaningless bickering.

"Excuse me, everyone, but before we sharpen our proverbial claws on each other... we might want to consider that it's late and we worked hard today, we should rest and return to this discussion in the morning... unless your all willing to let this end in bruised ego's and little, if any, change." The room was silent, and everyone turned to Salem, this was his idea after all to have the conference, so it was his call. Salem looked back at everyone took a deep breath, exhaled and said.

"You are right, were all tired and becoming argumentative, I'll call this session to order, and we can all get some rest." With that, the meeting was over everyone stood, stretched and made small talk as they went to their transports, and back to their hotels, Raien and Salem walked to the parlor Fiora, Natia and Dana stayed behind in the conference room, this was an opportunity for catching up, and Dana and Natia deluged Fiora with question about the family,

"Fiora, how are you?"

"Did they find the Gideon?"

"Is Katrina Alright?"

"How is Reidon?"

"Is Kitten sleeping in her own bed again?"

"How is Ronin holding up?"

Fiora laughed.

"Alright girls! Yes, we found the Gideon, all the crew and Katrina are alive and well Thank Goddess, a bit beaten up and tired, but nothing a week's rest won't cure.

This good news has Reidon sleeping for the first time in two months; Kaiten is finally back in her own bed, not climbing in with Ronin or myself every night.

Ronin, like his Father, is worlds better with the news about his Mother... but there's a slight problem he'd rather I not tell you two about...you might tell Jenna and then the trouble will start... by the way, you two will be coming for a late happy birthday to Kaiten, right? She misses you two so much."

"We'll be there in a few days, as promised we'd never tell her were coming if we couldn't make it." Natia said.

"I have an extra special gift for her anyway, but it's a secret so I can't tell you anymore, Fiora." Dana said with a smirk.

"In that case, I won't ask... or tell Kitten about or she'll never stop bothering you."

"Alright then, I'm just glad this long boring day is over." Dana said while stretching.

"As am I... Raien was in rare form, every time you opened your mouth; he tried to live in your throat." Fiora said.

"Raien is a creep; he thinks that if Dana and I weren't as close as we are he would be significant in my life...like that would ever happen." Natia said.

"Ah, so he thinks without Dana around he would be your little boyfriend, Natia?" Fiora said with an evil grin while Dana snickered. Natia laughed in spite of herself and said

"If the entire universe we're destroyed and only one inhabitable world survived, with Raien and myself as the last two people in the universe, then we would be the last two people." Dana decided to tease Natia about this.

"Aww, you wouldn't make little Natia's and Raien's together, for the sake of humanity?"

She said while laughing, and walking out the door, Fiora and Natia followed.

"I'd not tempt her to annoy you, Dana...this was a long day." Fiora warned.

"No, she can try, but after I chase her down, my wrath will be unyielding." Natia said, giving Dana a playful knock on the head.

"Nati, you have always threatened to hit my, you never do, you can't because you love me too much." Dana said finally, as they made their way out the front door to the gardens.

Salem was in his private study with his son, discussing their options, while Machen stood guard at the door,

"Father, we have a spy, there is no way those backwards, incompetent, insignificant little specks of planets could have possible figured out so much in a few weeks! You should question the entire staff! Or let me! I'll find that traitor, and have then executed by first light!" Raien fumed, and threw himself back into his chair.

Salem sat back in his chair behind his desk, listening to his son rant, he took it in, digested it, and after a moment... he sat forward and spoke,

"It is true, Raien...we do have a spy in out midst...they will be found, and dealt with... you may have the honor, if you so choose, we'll start with"-- Salem caught the security screen for the front gardens, he saw Dana and Natia walking with Fiora to her transport, she was taking them back to her hotel, Oriah specifically told him to keep the girls on his complex while they were on Yae'din.

"Machen, go and remind the girls they are our guests for the duration, and we have rooms already set up for them, inform them, and bring them back."

"Yes sir, Mr. President." Machen said, he bowed and left the room.

"_Slime... absolute slime... I'll have to shower for an entire a day to get their stench off."_

Varen thought as he walked outside to catch the girls.

The three were walking by a small pond, admiring the scene. The moon's milky reflection off the large reflecting ponds and the surrounding city's light sparkling in the distance.

"This is all so very beautiful...but it costs the people of Yae'din so much...I can feel the blood, sweat, the tears then went into making this breathtaking view...Fiora, Nati, can something be both beautiful and horrible?" Dana asked, the conflict playing itself out in her poor stomach.

"Yes, Dana, this can be both heartbreaking and heartwarming to see...things can be both...this is life, Hon... We can acknowledge it's beauty and be repulsed by it's opulence." Fiora answered, and put her tail across Dana shoulders and played in her hair; Dana smiled and continued walking with Fiora. Natia was placing a lotus flower into the pond when Machen arrived.

"Miss Dana, Miss Natia, where are you two going?" He inquired.

"Not that it's any of your business but we are going to spend the night in the city with Fiora." Natia answered.

"I'm sorry miss, but you and your sister are being strongly urged to stay at the president and his son's pleasure." Machen said while taking hold of Dana's arm, leading her back to the mansion.

"_That was perverted on so many levels_" Natia thought to herself, aloud she said

"Then I guess we'll see the city the next time... Goodnight, Fiora."

"I'll see you girls in a few days. I have to leave tomorrow at first light... Kaiten says hello and she loves you both." Fiora said

"Tell her, we love her, happy birthday, and we'll see her soon...give her a hug from both of us." Natia said

"I'll do that, Goodnight, girls." Fiora said, climbing into her transport and heading to her hotel room.

"Mr. Machen ...I would prefer you take your hands off my sister's arm...she can walk back all by herself." Natia said in a slightly irritated tone.

"My apologies, but I was told to bring you both back." He said and released Dana, who gave an undignified huff and followed them.

"Natia, Dana why the rush to leave?" Salem asked.

"There was no rush, but this is a disarmament summit, we thought it would be improper to stay here tonight." Natia answered.

"You are guests, summit or no, and guests in our home awe welcome to stay the night." Raien offered.

"The bedrooms are upstairs, on the east wing; they are joined by a bathroom." Salem said while pointing up the stairs.

"Are either of you ready to go to bed now?" Machen asked.

Before Dana could answer a huge yawn escaped her mouth, she blushed and said

"I guess that answers the question for me, goodnight Nati, Mr. President, Machen...Raien."

Dana said with a level of coolness towards Raien as she followed Machen upstairs.

"_Little brat." _Raien thought, he turned to Natia and asked

"Would you like to take a midnight walk through the back gardens with me tonight?"

"Ah...well-"

"Just once around, to see the moonlight flowers bloom, it won't take long I promise."

Raien said quickly.

Natia really wasn't in the mood but decided she'd be fine alone with him.

"Alright then, just once around and back." She said walking with Raien to the back.

Dana meanwhile was walking with Machen was about to reveal a very important piece of information...

"You realize the President is a pathological liar and his son despises you, right Dana?"

"What did you say!" Dana said slightly loud, she was in a sleepy cloud before he spoke.

"Quiet, Dana! You'll give us both away, and put your sister at risk!" He whispered urgently, covering her mouth...after it was clear that no one heard them, he removed his hand from Dana's mouth and they walked on.

"Just who are you, anyway?" Dana asked. He took her aside.

"That I can't tell you, I can tell you this, my real name is not Machen, and my loyalty to this dictatorship is false, I'm a spy...for the Order." Machen said.

"Why should I trust you?"

"For one thing, your awake, you were to be carried to bed, I was supposed to drug you hours ago, your water glass was to be covered in a powerful sleeping agent...you were to wake up in your room tomorrow morning."

"Salem or--?"

"Raien thinks you are in obstacle, standing between him and Natia being an item." Machen couldn't help but smirk when he said the last part. Dana snickered and asked

"Just how long has his head been in that narcissistic hole of stupidity?"

"Since Natia was fourteen." Machen answered matter-of-factly.

"Okay...ew." Dana answered, Machen chuckled.

"Raien is a repugnant little worm, and you little miss...should be in your room sleeping

You're hardly able to keep your eyes open." Machen smiled, and opened the door to the room.

"Your bed is right here." He pointed to the left wall with the bed.

"And the bathroom is over here" He pointed to the right side of the room with the door.

"I'll be outside your rooms tonight...for obvious reasons at the president's request."

"Thank you, Machen...and good night." Dana said and closed the door. she stood in the room for a moment before getting ready for bed, she was sure Nati could take care of herself if Raien tried to be fresh, she thought as she drifted off.

"Raien...aside from thinking this is romantic, why am I out here with you?" Natia asked.

"I just thought you'd like to seem the moonlight flowers blossom...they do so only on a full moon, like tonight." He answered while offering her a seat on a silver bench near the soon-to-blossom flowers.

"_I'd rather eat tar_." Natia thought to herself, aloud she spoke

"Yes, that would be nice."

They sat on the bench and watched the flowers bloom, it was actually very beautiful, and everything was going fine...until Raien tried to put his arm around Natia's shoulder, she brushed him off immediately and started back to the mansion

Raien grabbed her arm as she stormed and, and asked angrily "WHY! Any time I try to be near you, you shove me away? I love you, why is that so hard for you to understand!"

Natia pried his hand off her arm and continued walking to the house, Raien caught up to her she wheeled around to face him and said,

"Let's get one thing straight, Raien. You don't love me, you love only yourself! What you think is love is what I represent in your mind; Power and the potential for more!"

Natia shouted, as she turned back around and started again to the mansion.

"Your being childish and cruel, Natia! You DO love me, how could you not?" Raien asked

"You are a Dictator-in-training, and rude little weasel, if your ego were any bigger it would require its own planet to hold it! You don't hear me when I say no, and you absolutely and unapologetically hate my little sister! Need I go on! "Natia answered, eyes narrowed, her rage building.

Raien had enough...he was finally going to say it, he kept it in from the time Natia was a young teenager...he truly couldn't stand Dana.

"You and that detestable, contemptuous little irritating brat!" He started,

"You could just leave her on Paldor and have a real life, but you just like playing the martyr in your lives!" He accused. Natia slapped him right in the mouth.

"How dare you! Dana has nothing to do with the fact that I can't stand you! You are repulsive, disgusting and vile! And If you were the last male and I the last female left, the entire universe is doomed and humanity would end right there! I am going to bed, and if you come anywhere near me, again tonight... so help me Goddess, I will wring you neck!" With that, Natia stormed inside, up the stairs, down the east hall, completely ignored Machen, slammed the door behind her, got ready for bed and lay fuming, until sleep finally overtook her furious mind.

She woke to find a tray of breakfast waiting for her on her nightstand.

"Goddess, you're like a fungus Raien..." she said sleepily. She picked up the tray and walked through the bathroom to the room with Dana, she was brushing her hair which was almost as long as she was tall. Natia smiled and placed the tray down on the table in the middle of the room.

"Dana, let me help you with that, I want to hurry and get this summit over with."

She said and took a brush out of her bauble to help Dana tame her locks.

They arrived and the debate continued for a mere seven hours this time, ending at mid afternoon, Natia wanted to leave, but not before gathering some counterintelligence...she knew that Salem and Raien were lying about the munitions and wanted a little proof, Dana explained Machen's position

"I thought he was too concerned about our well-being, unlike their last personal bodyguards." Natia said after Dana finished.

"The conference is finally over! And...I think we should sneak out, before that idiot Raien

Tries something else to annoy you...Goddess, I hate him, can't he take a hint?"

Dana said.

They walked for ten minutes before realizing that they were not in the gardens. They walked into something that wasn't supposed to exist; a complex on the Presidential estate built specifically for war, hummers and mechs, large storage units set up all around filled with guns and other munitions...there was no denying what they saw, Salem and Raien were not only trying to fool the intergalactic community, but they were, along with every war minded person on Yae'din, were preparing to attack Galimore, a friendly world for no reason except they had the inclination to do so.

Rather than run away and sound like little girls telling lies, Natia and Dana stayed and snuck into one of the storage units, and opened a few crates. They were right. Guns, bazookas, rounds of all sizes, weapons for the hummers and the mechs, oils for the machines, and plenty of contraband, no doubt for bribing people into turning a blind eye

And not reporting to the Knights, Alliance or Order when hostilities broke out.

They took some of everything, filling two chambers each inside their baubles with evidence, after they had enough to satisfy themselves, it was time to leave.

"Alright, Dana...hide for a minute I'll check to make sure it's all clear."

"Right, Nati." Dana did as told and hid behind one of the larger crates.

When Natia opened the door, she was met with the barrel of a gun in her face,

As she backed into the room Dana could see there were six guards...And Raien coming into the room.

"Well, well...we seem to have an infestation." He turned to the guards around him

"Whatever should we do about it?" He asked with a cruel grin. Natia was silent.

"What?" Raien asked

"Is there nothing you have to say? ...after being caught stealing from my people...you have nothing to say for yourself?" He asked while walking towards Natia, Dana was still behind the crate about to let herself be found, before she could move Natia intervened.

"_Dana, you will stay out of sight! Go find Machen, and leave! ...I'll be fine, do as I asked, Dana...promise me!" _Natia scanned urgently to her sister.

"_...Alright, Nati..."_

Dana was about to obey her sister's order and leave, what she failed to notice was that three of the guards had already begun searching the unit for anyone hiding behind the crates and found Dana, which was more than even Raien hoped for...they picked her up and bought her into the light.

"Oh, I understand now...you were stalling so little sister could escape.

Isn't that loving and noble? But it just wasn't good enough, was it Natia?"

Raien said, he looked at Dana, and had the urge to hit her, deciding against that idea, he came to a better one.

"Hm...Isn't amazing how much trouble one little girl can cause?"

He asked aloud, to on one in particular

"_Natia will come back and, and admit to everything, Then, they will give me everything they took, no evidence, no proof...no weapons complex."_ Raien thought, feeling smart and smug. He turned around and started back out the door, one of the guards gave Dana a slight push forward...big mistake, Dana pushed him back into the other guards, knocking them back for a moment, Natia shot out the light with a small handgun, A gift from Jenna. Before the light went out, Raien grabbed Dana's wrist and tried to leave with her...

...he got as far as the door; both Dana and Natia struck him in the jaw, and stomped on her left foot, breaking both. With that, Natia took Dana by the hand and they ran out of the unit and the area, to the back garden, behind a large tree, as they caught their breath as they heard the guards running the grounds in search of them.

"Dana...what we have in our baubles' now is powerful; its proof of Yae'din's complete disregard for galactic law...we have to get this either Terra or Talkin...preferably both.

For now we can't travel together, we'll be picked up as soon as we get to Ebane's port.

If I board one ship, and you board another we should be able get away and meet up again on a neutral world." Natia whispered breathlessly.

"Nati, I--"Dana started and stopped, Natia turned around... Machen was behind them. He had in his hand two boarding passes for two different ships; he motioned for them to follow him, and talked while walking

"There are two ships leaving soon, one is going to Tamor, the other is headed for Acarea.

Which ever one of you that has more pressing business should take the Acarea pass...Tamor is a rural world." Machen held out both passes. Natia thought for a moment and said.

"Alright, Dana you go to Acarea, I'll take Tamor it's safer."

Dana nodded, and before she could, take the Acarea pass, Natia's bauble started to flash, it was an urgent transmission.

"Who would call me at a time like this?" Natia wondered aloud while opening a viewscreen, it was Lina, an old friend.

"Lina, my Goddess, it's so good to see you!" Natia smiled.

"Hey, kids...So, that Yae'din conference was complete bunk, am I right?"

Lina asked. Nati and Dana nodded. Lina started again.

"The reason I called is that I just received a message, there is a member of the knights waiting to meet you on Acaera, Natia. Be there no later than two days from now, okay?"

"That's...it?" Nati asked.

"Yeah, that's it, he's there already, I believe." Lina responded.

"Then I'm going to Acarea then. "Natia said while taking the pass.

"I guess Tamor's safe enough, huh Nati? ...And they'll be no stupid reception waiting for me, either." Dana said while taking the Tamor pass.

"Okay then Lina, we'll see you soon."

"Take care, you two, May the Goddess watch over you." Lina said

"And may she you, Lina" both girls answered, Natia ended the transmission.

"It's time to leave." Machen said. While walking Dana noticed something jingling in her bauble...she decided to check it later.

The city port seemed bigger somehow and more crowded then the previous day.

Natia watched as Dana handed the boarding pass to the attendant and walked through the north gate she glanced back at Natia quickly and continued forward with the other passengers heading for Tamor...she shook her head, remembering that standing there watching her sister would make her a target.

Natia turned to the west gate and made her way through the crowd.

On separate paths the two girls, showed the verification stubs from their passes boarded the ships and breathed a sigh of relief. Natia tried to relax and not worry about Dana while Dana opened her bauble to find that annoying tinkling...when she opened her bauble to survey the damage, it was worst then she'd thought the tinkling was coming from Kaiten's gift! She immediately checked it all around. The wood was fine, she let out a calm sigh, and the wood took forever to sand, seal and shine. The memory cube with the song was fine, that could never be replaced...but when she opened it to hear the song...nothing happened...she turned the musicbox around and checked...the clockwork gear was ruined...there was a shattered piece inside the chamber, but the rest must have broken apart in the rush to leave...she couldn't believe it, so close to their visit, how was she going to fix this now? The ship was out of Yae'din's orbit, so the seat restraint light stopped flashing. Dana unbuckled herself and walked to an empty private room to contact Natia...after she open the channel, Dana blurted everything out

"Nati! The clockwork gear's ruined! We're going to be on Onixi in less then three days!

This musicbox is the only thing I have for her! and I promised Kaiten an extra special gift this year! What-- what am I going to do!"

Dana suddenly felt very tired. all this work she put into her little sister's gift, to have it broken days before it was given.

Natia could see the distress in Dana's face; she started to calm her sister's mind.

"Dana, it's okay, we can fix this, we'll go to Lan's before we leave Ma'sai, it'll be our first stop...I promise this will be fine, Mal'kai." Natia said. Dana sighed, she basically knew what her sister would tell her, she just needed to hear it.

"Thanks, Nati...I really needed to hear that." Dana smiled, Natia nodded understandingly.

"Alright, then no more worrying, take a nap or something, and try not to be upset about this, I'll see you in a few days, okay?"

"Okay Nati...I'll see you then, I'm ending contact now...bye."

And with that Dana ended the transmission and went to her small private room to watch the stars pass...

Natia was lost in thought once again...the yearly conference of guild members was happening soon, and since Dana wasn't sick this year, she had to attend. Natia had already tried everything she could to keep those two apart, there was going to be another fight between her sister and Oriah. But this year was different, this was going to be the last time she went back to Paldor, she had already made sure of that.

She arrived on Acarea, was greeted with a small reception and after the dinner meal requested to see her room, after the attendant left, Natia took a long, hot bath. After the bath, she watched the last of the sun slip away in the horizon from the balcony. When the attendant came in again to check Natia was already asleep in the bed.

Dana's ship arrived on Tamor without incident...even though there were plenty of inns with room, Dana decided to camp, after buying the supplies for two night's camp she started a fire, ate some dinner, climbed under her blankets took a long look at the stars and slept.


End file.
